Batcomputer
The Batcomputer is one of the most highly advanced computer hardware systems in the entire world. History First appeared in comics in ''Batman'' #189. The first Batcomputer was nicknamed "Dupin" after fictional French detective C. Auguste Dupin. The Batcomputer has a direct link to the Brother Eye satellite, and was once co-opted in order to take remote command of the various OMAC agents. In Other Media ''Batman'' television series The live action series featured it extensively, and is likely the source of the name "batcomputer." Portrayed as a large but well-lit cavern filled with all sorts of computers and devices. In keeping with the show's camp style, a number of whimsical devices were portrayed as part of the cave's computing suite. These included: *Bat-diamond (power source for the Batcomputer, must be far more pure than a natural diamond, it is well over 10,000 carats (2.0 kg)) *Accelerated Concentration Switch (increases computing power of Batcomputer when it is strained) *Dual Identity Bat-sensor *Bat-analyzing Gears *Batcomputer Ingestor Switch *Batcomputer Bat-resistance Signal (light comes on when the Batcomputer does not understand the question) *Special Escaped Archcriminal Bat-locator *Bat-correction Signal (alerts Batman or Robin when they say something incorrect) *Anti-crime Voice Analyzer *Special seismological attachment *Batcomputer Input Slot (enter some information source, such as a phone book, so a search can be performed) *Illustrated Bat-slides (Alfred created these to be more informative than the usual cue cards) The "Batcomputer" was actually surplus equipment from Burroughs Corporation and was one of many pieces of such equipment not only used in the Batcave in the 1966-68 Batman TV series, but also in other 20th Century Fox TV productions of the period, such as Lost In Space and The Time Tunnel (ironically, the former aired in the same time period as Batman during 1966 and part of 1967). Film ''Batman'' (1989 film) The Batcomputer first appears when Bruce Wayne is in the Batcave seeing in the security videos of the manor when Commissioner Gordon is alerted of Jack Napier and Lt. Max Eckardt's arrival at Axis Chemicals. Later in the film, it is seen when Batman brings Vicki Vale to the Batcave show the lethal combination of The Joker's health and beauty products. Finally, Bruce uses the computer to observe The Joker's challenge to him while recalling that he killed his parents years ago. ''Batman Returns The Batcomputer is first seen when Bruce read the files of the Red Triangle Circus of The Penguin. This comes while Bruce managed to damage Penguin's campaign for mayor of Gotham City via frequency interference by playing a recording in which Penguin was insulting the citizens of Gotham. Towards the end of the film, Alfred does the same thing against the army of penguins in the service of the villain. Batman Forever The Batcomputer briefly appears behind the large Batemblem in the Batcave when Bruce is discussing with Dick Grayson after Dick saved Batman from Two-Face in the subway that's under construction. It also appears in a deleted scene when watching the news which frightens Batman and Two-Face. The Batcomputer is ultimately destroyed by The Riddler. Batman & Robin The Batcomputer used in the 1997 film ''Batman & Robin was realistic in its design. In the film, Alfred programs his brain algorithms into the Batcomputer and creates a virtual simulation of himself. The simulation's appearance may be an homage to Max Headroom. Nolanverse The Batcomputer as presented in The Dark Knight is a super-computer with advanced capabilities. Batman also used a different powerful computer to track down his nemesis, the Joker, via a form of sonar. The latter ends up destroyed by Lucius Fox in the ending via a self-destruct protocol Bruce Wayne had installed earlier. In The Dark Knight Rises, Batman uses the computer again to search for Selina Kyle's criminal records. Animation ''The New Adventures of Batman The Batcomputer as presented in the animated series The New Adventures of Batman is capable of natural-language processing. The computer was voiced by Lou Scheimer. Batman: The Animated Series In this series, Batman utilizes the Batcomputer archetypically: as an information database and research tool. Notable uses of the computer include: *Synthesizing new chemical compounds (An anti-venom to Poison Ivy's poison) *Researching old news articles (For the origin of Killer Croc) In "The Laughing Fish" episode, it's revealed that Harvey Bullock knows the existence of the Batcomputer, but how Bullock learned of it is not revealed. It's possible though he just might have been referring to a computer used by Batman as a "Batcomputer" akin to the 1960s TV series habit of everything having a bat- prefix. In the episode "His Silicon Soul," HARDAC created a duplicate of Batman that survived the computer's destruction, but lost its memory function and believed itself to be the Dark Knight (it had been implanted with information about both Batman and Bruce Wayne.) Using the duplicate, HARDAC planned to reform over the Internet, connected through the Batcomputer. However, the duplicate rebelled, and destroyed the mainframe before HARDAC succeeded and itself. Batman Beyond In ''Batman Beyond, the elder Bruce Wayne uses the Batcomputer to monitor his successor as Batman, Terry McGinnis, and his Batsuit. ''The Batman ''The Batman, the animated series that debuted in 2004, features a much more high-tech Batcave, with large computer displays and flashing blue lights. Among these displays are the "Bat-Wave" warning signals, an alternate way of calling upon the Caped Crusader before the Bat-Signal went into service. This is apparently an illegal connection to the GCPD computer system designed to alert him to unusual crimes at the same time as the police know. The Batcomputer was again used for such plot-advancing tasks as decoding complicated riddles, analyzing digital viruses, and creating virtual personalities. ''Young Justice In ''Young Justice, Robin is able to hack the Justice League records because it shares the same mainframe as the Batcomputer. ''Beware the Batman :''See: Batcomputer (Beware the Batman) Video games *''Batman & Robin'', based on the movie of the same name, features several Batcomputers hidden throughout Gotham City. These serve as both a gameplay tool and an in-game save menu. *In Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman uses a computer system similar to the Batcomputer, although it is not the computer located in the Batcave. The computer system is later partially destroyed. *The Batcomputer later appears in Batman: Arkham Origins, with Batman using it to upload data from a destroyed drone from Blackgate to find its owner. It would later end up destroyed by Bane when he raided Wayne Manor due to having deduced Batman's true identity, although it would later undergo a quick patch repair. Interestingly, Bane at his hideout had a computer that had a similar design to the Batcomputer, which was implied to have monitored Batman and found evidence that Bruce Wayne was him. This computer later ended up destroyed by Batman via a self destruct protocol he put in the computer. Category:Objects